Perfect Day
by ms-archer17
Summary: It's a beautiful summer day in the Kingdom of Arendelle. Smiles throughout the faces of townspeople as they greet each other warmly on the streets. Everyone is seemingly enjoying the merits of this amazing day. Well, almost... [Elsanna]


**A/N: This is my first written story ever. Please be nice. :) I have not had anyone check my work so I apologize for the mistakes that you might encounter.**

**I'm not sure how or why but I've caught on the Elsanna bug and I've never looked back. A very good friend of mine has provided me with the core plot for this fic, so thank you. This is for you snowflake. ****_Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Frozen' or any of it's wonderful characters. Disney is pure magic.**

* * *

It's a perfect summer day in the Kingdom of Arendelle. The sky is tantalizingly blue, filled with streaks of white cotton clouds as the sun's gleam peaks through reflecting in the clear sparkling water of the fjord. The square's abuzz with people going on about their day whether it is to start work or just to spend the day with their family and friends. Smiles throughout the faces of townspeople as they greet each other warmly on the streets. The flowers are in bloom, vibrant colors sprouting in each bud demanding attention from onlookers as they pass the sidewalks. Everyone is seemingly enjoying the merits of this beautiful perfect day. Well, _almost_...

Princess Anna had just arrived back from the Kingdom of Corona, her hometown before being dutifully wed to the heir of Arendelle a year before, having visited her parents and personally congratulating her brother for his bethrothal to who he claims to be the love of his life. A fond smile found its way on her lips as she recalled how he rambled on about how he found his bride-to-be. They had just met the night before, the prince not even knowing the dame's name before she dashed off at the chime of midnight. _'Marrying someone who you've just met...'_ She won't ever do anything like that. Well, she'd like to think that she won't ever do something like that. Princess Anna recalled something about a glass slipper before she felt the carriage make a full stop.

Looking our her window, she set her eyes on the familiar castle she's been calling home for some time. There has always been this feeling of contentment that she's associated with this place. Surprisingly, she's felt it since the first time she arrived in Arendelle, her wedding day.

'_For the first time in forever, I'm finally back home.'_ She thought to herself after stepping out of the carriage with the help of a liveried footman. Tucking a lock of coppery red hair behind her right ear, she mumbled her thanks. Old habits do die hard. Not even three steps after, she hears a rather delighted squeal from the barely opened castle doors. Trudging towards her is a short plump woman with a smile stretching her entire face from ear to ear, her bun perfectly made, as always, and not a wrinkle out of place in her fine Royal Head Housemaid uniform and arms spread out wide ready to hug the weariness of her travels out of her beloved Princess's self.

"Your Highness! You're finally back!", the woman eagerly told Anna as she squeezed her waist tightly.

"Gerda! Oh, how I've missed you!", Anna chuckled. She then leaned in closer and held a hand near her cheek and whispered, "Don't tell Chef Quin, but I do love your cooking a little more than his." The women shared a healthy laugh before letting each other go to turn towards the now fully open doors.

They started their trek inside the castle, each and everyone of the house staff greeted Anna with respectful bows, genuine smiles and well wishes. Gerda had been in the middle of asking her about her visit to Corona when a small frown appeared on the Princess's lips as she scanned the crowd distractedly. It was _barely_ noticable. Barely even there. But if you've known the royal's quirks and mannerisms rather well, like a Head Housemaid would who'd spent almost all her days with said Princess since she's stayed in the castle, one would definitely know that this shouldn't just be overlooked.

"Is something the matter, Your Highness?", Gerda inquired as Anna continued to look around the hall and towards the large staircase in the middle.

"Huh? Oh. Uhm...", Anna mumbled. She shifted to recollect her thoughts. "Well, I _thought_- I mean I was really looking forward to seeing-" but the princess was cut off as the Royal Butler bustled in the hall with a noticable twinkle in his eyes as he smiled at her.

"Welcome back, Princess Anna," Kai bowed deeply. "Shall I have the staff serve you breakfast in the dining hall, Your Highness? You must be hungry from the trip."

Anna is fond of the butler as she is fond of the housemaid. Kai was one of the people who surely made her feel quite welcome in the castle. He always has this air of knowledge around him and one of the kindest brown eyes she had ever seen. And he's never told on her with regards to the incidents involving the princess sneaking chocolates from the kitchen in the wee hours of the day, so she supposed that he is definitely someone you could trust. With your _secret cravings_ at least.

"Thank you Kai. Although..." She said calmly, once again looking towards the staircase leading to the chambers. "Has the Queen had breakfast yet? Not that I'm prying or anything nor do I want to see her that badly. N-not that I don't want to see her either! I mean, who wouldn't? She gorgeous! _Wait_, what?"

Both Gerda and Kai could barely contain their laughter as Anna rambled on and her cheeks colored a faint red upon ending her speech. She then decided to tug on one of the twin braids she's wearing, a signature look if she might say so herself, as she willed her embarrassment to fade away.

"Actually, Your Highness..." Gerda popped in after the short laugh subsided and a thoughtful expression donned her face as she fully faced the princess. "Her Majesty hasn't come out of her room yet. Rather unsual as she's usually awake this time of day. She has also kept herself very busy this entire week with meetings and legalizing decrees, even going _out_ of the castle to check on the system of how we get our crops here in the kingdom. Rather unnecessary, wouldn't you think?"

Anna raised an eyebrow at that. She might not be fully knowledgable on Her Majesty's _'Queenly Duties_', as she liked to call them, but she was quite sure that the kingdom has a _bunch of people_ making sure that the crops go to where they're supposed to go.

"I don't think I've even seen Her Majesty in the dining hall at all this week, except two days ago for a hurried dinner." Gerda continued ad a little worry laced in Anna's mind. "Would you like me to go check on Her Majesty while you go with Kai and start your meal?"

"No. That's okay, Gerda." Anna smiles timidly. "I'll go get Elsa- I mean, the Queen and properly say hello. Then maybe we could get breakfast together." She fumbles as she hurriedly started her way towards the stairs _almost_ tripping on the first step before she righted herself and walked up a little carefully before she dashed out of the housemaid's view.

After a few turns, a couple of hallways and almost running into a suit of armor, Anna finally made it in front of a finely polished door adorned with intricate designs of blue snowflakes. She raised her fist and announced her presence by the ever-recognizable_ 'knock, knock, knock-knock, knock'_ tap. Leaning forward she tried to listen to any sort of permission, or sound of approval- _something_, from that someone who she deeply missed just on the other side of the closed door. Weirdly enough, it had only been a week that she was away but it felt like it had been a month. From how much Anna had missed Elsa, it could've well been a _year_.

Butterflies swirled in her stomach as she imagined Elsa, _her Elsa_, greeting her with a warm smile, her magnificent icy blue eyes meeting her teal ones right before a long hug. If she's _bold_ enough, Anna might even dare to get a kiss our of her perfectly full lips. She felt a blush run towards her cheeks at the thought. With one last deep breath, she turned the knob and pushed the door open.

What Anna saw is the exact opposite of what she had hoped for. The room is slightly dim with curtains still closed from the night before. There was a small stack of papers on the vanity and the chair was pulled out, a silk robe draped casually over it. She then shifted her focus on the enormous bed in the middle of the room where a figure rests on one side bundled up in thick sheets. A head of platinum blonde barely peeking out on top of a pillow. _Elsa_. A smile tugged at the corner of Anna's lips as she made her way towards the other side of the bed.

Sitting near the blonde's curled up body, she held out a hand to reach for the sheet that partially covered Elsa's head. She then pulled it down right to the older woman's shoulders and a full blown smile adorned her face as she finally laid eyes on her wife's beautiful face. It was rather short lived as worry took place on her features upon seeing the Queen's distressed state.

With elegant eyebrows furrowed and nose scruched up in the slightest, a small groan escaped Elsa's lips. Anna immediately leaned in to touch the blonde's cheek and an audible gasp left her upon contact.

Cold. Very cold. Almost ice-like.

Anna didn't dare break the contact. Seconds after, icy blue eyes peaked from underneath droopy eyelids. Eyes blinked once. Then again.

The Queen's eyes widened as she was met with wild coppery hair in twin braids over slim shoulders, adorable freckles dotted along perfect pink cheeks, captivating teal eyes etched with worry locked with her own gaze and a delicate arm stretched out to where a source of undeniably good warmth was spreading on Elsa's cool cheeks. _Anna_. Anna's _hand_. Anna's wonderful _warm_ hand was on her cheek. Her _cold, frozen cheek._

Elsa quickly leaned away and rolled towards the middle of the bed where she was sure that Anna won't be able to reach her. Regretting it instantly when a massive headache presented itself upon her. Eyes wide with fear, she mumbled a soft, "A-Anna?" while clutching the right side of her head.

"Elsa, it's me." Anna said softly as hurt flashed through her eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you so cold?" Whether she meant the Queen's current temperature or the way she's just been reveived, she can't say.

Again, she tried to close the large gap between them only for Elsa to flail her arms wildly to stop her from moving.

"No! Don't come any closer!" Elsa exclaimed as she scooted a couple of more inches away from a teary-eyed Anna.

Ah, there it was. Princess Anna was definitely _not_ enjoying this _so-called_ perfect day.

Images of Elsa's shut door 10 years ago appeared in Anna's mind during their last play date in Corona, where Elsa and her parents would always visit during the summer ever since they were little.

_Both their fathers had a bethrotal contract forged for both kingdoms to unite in marriage when their heirs would come of age. Arendelle's firstborn had been a princess and a few months later, Corona's Queen gave birth to a little girl as well. A year after, when Corona was once again privileged with an heir, a male one, Anna's brother, the contract was never changed nor given a second thought. It was set in stone that Elsa of Arendelle and Anna of Corona would wed to unite their kingdoms no matter what._

_When the redhaired Princess was about 10, she had asked her mother once why she was the one chosen to marry Elsa and not her brother who was a prince. Not that she didn't want to marry Elsa. Because Elsa was so pretty, kind, she has a cute laugh and she always smelled like winter, Anna loves winter. And they would always share chocolates that Elsa brought from home and chase each other around the castle with only their socks on. Yes, she would like to marry Elsa please. And she'd told the King and Queen of Arendelle about it while Elsa excused herself from dinner one time. Laughter filled the room from both parents and the King promised the little princess that he wouldn't dare give Elsa to anyone else. A satisfied grin appeared on Anna's small lips as Elsa made her way back to her chair, oblivious to what just transpired between her betrothed and her father. And after that question, the regal Queen responded with, "The heart wants what the heart wants, my dear. You'll understand when you are older."_

And Anna did, she really did. She had loved Elsa from the moment she laid eyes on her. True love at 5 years old, who knew?

But what Anna didn't understand was how Elsa was acting towards her at that moment. Did she do something wrong? Did something happen while she was away? Or worse, did Elsa find _someone_ else while she was away? _Oh-_

"Anna." The redhair was snapped back from her musings by Elsa's hoarse voice. "I know that face. It's not your fault. I-it's me..."

'_Oh merciful God, is she ending things between us?_' Anna's thoughts ran wild and her heartbeat picked up as she tuned Elsa's voice out.

"...so please, stay away." Elsa finished as she looked down on her lap.

Anna willed her tears not to fall as she heard those final words. They were so happy before the trip. _Content_. _Satisfied_. She has never felt more loved whenever she is with Elsa. And the past year has undoubtedly been the best year of her existence. But now here she was, sitting on their marriage bed trying to fight the sobs that wracked her body while practically thinking of a way to beg her spouse not to give up on their love.

"E-elsa... _Please!_" Anna hiccuped while putting her arms around herself. "I-i'll do any-anything! I'm s-sorry for, for w-whatever I did. I'm not just g-gonna let you e-end this m-marriage! I, I thought-"

"_End_ this marriage?", Elsa's eyes snapped back to Anna's and she held her gaze. Icy-blue eyes widened at the sight of the sobbing woman. "Anna, what are you talking about?". She scrambled around the bed to get closer and reached out to gather Anna in her arms but she _stopped short_ and leaned back again. Hurt intensified in the redhair's eyes.

"Y-you don't want m-me anymore!" Anna almost screamed and took a breath. "You want me to _stay away_ and you never want to see me again. T-that's why you have been shutting me out, not even letting me near you...", she trailed off as a fresh batch of sobs wracked her body once more.

The princess's cries stopped as she heard a faint sound of _giggles_ coming from the platinum blonde on the other side of the bed. Laughter booming louder in the room as Anna's face suddenly appeared confused, tears forgotten on her cheeks as she clumsily wiped them away. _Laughter_. _Wait, what?_

"Anna!" Elsa finally said after her giggled bubbled down. With her voice still hoarse, she coughed. She then timidly smiled at her wife. "I would never, _ever_ propose anything like that. We promised, remember?"

"Then why-"

"You tuned me out again, didn't you?", the blonde smirked. She then coughed again and sniffed before continuing. "As I was saying before you cried like a baby, I woke up this morning feeling _very_ cold. Of course that's unnatural with me having my powers and all. As I tried to sit up, my head just started throbbing like a thousand icicles were prickling my head all at once. Then I _sneezed_ and I ended up freezing that chair..." Elsa motions behind Anna where the furniture is encased in thick snow, a few icicles hanging off to the side. The princess can't believe how she's missed it when she walked in. Well, she was overly excited to see Elsa that she'd probably miss a _reindeer_ if there was one in the room. "...then I finally deduced that I'm sick so that's why I didn't want you in here." The Queen's tone suddenly turned somber. "I was so afraid that I was going to hurt you. _Still afraid_. So I told you to stay away."

Realization clears up Anna's mind as she suddenly bolts up from her seat. Elsa sighed in relief. Anna was _finally_ leaving. She won't risk hurting her anymore. But no matter how she rationalized everything, she can't shake this feeling of _dissapointment_ and _longing_ as the thought of not seeing Anna till she got better played in her mind. The sound of the bathroom door being slammed shut filled the chambers as Elsa tried to figure out what Anna was intending to do. Her headache however prevented her from thinking much longer and she finally decided on settling in the middle of the bed and cocooned herself in the thick blankets. Not that said blankets are helping _at all_ but she won't dare tell Anna about that. Anna can't be here. _'Just stay away and you'll be safe from me...'_, she thought as she tried to close her eyes again in hopes of waking up later feeling better. Drowsiness took over as she heard the bathroom door opening once more. A scraping of a chair, a small thud and something with water, like someone wringing water out of a cloth. _Hmm._

Elsa didn't even feel the sheets leave her body up until she felt heat, _incredibly good_ heat pressed up against her forehead. She opened her eyes slightly to see her wife towards her right, already in her night clothes who had just placed a cloth on her and was now settling in the spot beside her.

"Anna, _no!_" Elsa tried to sit up once again but Anna placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders effectively preempting her move.

"Shhh", cooed Anna. She then moved her hands from the spot on Elsa's shoulders to the taller woman's cheeks. "_Look_ at me, Elsa. Please."

Elsa followed the order hesitantly. Fear welled up within her once again but the heat radiating off of Anna's wonderful hands felt _too good_ that she ended up being momentarily distracted. Icy-blue met teal.

"Hi." said Anna. A lopsided grin claiming her perfect lips.

Elsa smiled at the odd behavior of her beloved spouse. Her eyebrows furrowed as she opened her mouth to appeal but the princess beat her to it.

"Elsa." Anna mumbled sweetly, their gazes still on lock. "You're _not_ going to hurt me." The redhair proceeded to trace soothing patterns along the Queen's cheeks and continued. "I _trust_ you wholeheartedly and I have complete _faith_ in you." The princess then brushed her lips against the Queen's cold nose. "And I have been in here for a while now. If something were to happen, wouldn't it have happened by now?"

Just as Anna finished her speech, both women's gazes were directed to the _previously_ frozen chair. Pelts of snow peeled off of it and dissapeared with a sparkle right before the flakes reached the ceiling.

"_See?_" Anna motioned to the chair with a smug grin before returning her gaze to her wide-eyed, stunned-to-silence wife. "I _do_ make everything better." The princess once again chuckled before laying down quite closely to the Queen. "Now, since I seem to be the _expert_ here, I will now enforce the last step in my plan to get you better. And before you ask- Yes, I'm _sure_ about this."

"You leave me no choice but to follow, oh beautiful one." teased Elsa as Anna blushed prettily while taking the now cool cloth off her forehead. "And what might the last step be, if I may ask?"

Anna once again turned to face Elsa with that loving smile, the lopsided smile that brings out the dimples on her left cheek paired with twinkly teal eyes full of love _only meant for Elsa_ and her alone. She then said, "Come here."

As Elsa moved closer, Anna wrapped her arms around her wife. One hand curling around the small of her back and the other finding purchase along the expanse of her soft unbound platinum blonde hair. Anna had _always_ loved Elsa's hair, even when they were younger. She's found ways of making sure that the taller girl's hair would come undone everytime they visited. It was soft like snow. Definitely fitting for a _Winter Queen_.

Elsa released a soft sigh as Anna tucked her head below her chin. Her nose and lips _dangerously_ close to Anna's lean neck. Her arms coming together around the redhair's slim waist.

_Warmth_. All Elsa could feel was _impossibly good_ warmth in every inch that she and her beloved were touching. Not only was she feeling it physically, but it was also radiating throughout her soul, her _entire being_. She felt loved, _oh so loved_ by the woman who she never thought she deserved. She could care less about what was happening outside their chambers, in this moment, she never wanted to let go.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Elsa stated after remembering how _perfect_ Anna looked when she saw her for the first time since the week before. _What an incredible way to wake up._ If you're not sick, that is. Being sick ruins _everything_, even waking up to the sight of your gorgeous wife.

"You look _beautifuller_." blurted Anna. Curse her mouth and it's inability to cooperate with her brain. "I mean not _fuller_, you don't look fuller- You actually look thinner and _feel_ thinner..." Anna squeezed Elsa slightly to make a point and the Queen had the _decency_ to look embarrassed. _'Still gorgeous._' Anna smirked. "Gerda told me that you haven't been eating at all and what's with the _extra_ meetings and even the stuff with the kingdom's crops- I'm babbling- _ugh_. But we'll talk about that later. But what I meant to say is that you look more beautiful." She lets out a breath after her rant that sends Elsa giggling for a while.

Elsa would have to tell Anna later on that the only reason that she'd overworked herself was to make time fly by faster as every moment without her was dull, dim and uninteresting. Anna is like a ray of sunshine who can possibly put a smile into anyone's face, even a lifeless snowman. And once, Elsa thought she had permanently closed her heart after her parents' death. She was emotionless, lifeless, _loveless_. But _Anna-_ sweet, gentle, loving Anna made it known that _True Love can thaw a frozen heart._

Needing some sort of way to tell the source of this inexplicable feeling of _goodness_ of her gratitude, Elsa placed a soft kiss on the source's neck and she felt the woman shiver slightly. Eyes opening abruptly, she was finally able to think a little clearly. Of course Anna was _shivering_. Elsa's body was _ice-cold!_ How could she have been so _selfish_, so, so _wicked_ towards this kind-hearted being and only thinking about her own welfare.

Anna felt Elsa pulling away after a peaceful moment. She was having none of that, _of course_. Anna resulted in tightening her grip around her wife, savoring the feeling of finally being needed even just for once.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" asked Anna after looking down on the Queen's distressed face.

"Anna, I know _you mean well_ but-"

"Elsa, I'm not letting go." Anna smiled. "You should know by now how stubborn I can be."

"But you're shivering." pleaded Elsa as she put an effort into pulling away once more... to no avail of course. "I'm cold. _Too cold_ to be around you like this, Anna-"

Elsa was cut off with the sensation of warm lips touching her own sending a _jolt_ of electricity to her already wildly thumping heart. Anna placed their foreheads together as her right hand cupped the Queen's chin.

"I'm staying right here." Anna states with a tone of finality. Elsa knows there's no more room for argument here on out. "And besides..." She winks flirtatiously. "..._the cold never bothered me anyway._"

The doors of the royal chamber remain closed for the rest of the day. Why no one bothered them, the couple never really cared. And as the citizens of this flourishing kingdom claim this to be a beautiful perfect day, well, after what just happened, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa would definitely have to agree. It's a _perfect_ day, indeed.

-End-


End file.
